One Dirty Turnabout
by prittyvenus
Summary: Morgan shoots both Maya and Phoenix for Pearl to be the Main Line. When pearl went to get help from an ex-cop, Crystal Clear and a former FBI agent, Prosecutor Damien Hunter. Mile Edgeworth must investigate the reason of Morgan's motive and connection to a forbidden case that kills any investigator opening that case.


One Dirty Turnabout Chapter 1 Crystal's Bar and Grill May 10, 1:05 AM

 ** _It's been a long time since I became a cop, now my days as a cop are over. Here I am at my bar and listening to my favorite soft jazz. The case is finally opened after all these years. But I have a bad feeling that this case isn't what it seems._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is everything alright sweetie?" I turned around and saw my dad Christopher standing. Wearing his white navy uniform, all button up nice and neatly. "You're not drunk, are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe a little bit." I answered as I looked at my glass of ice cubes. As I twirled some ice with my finger I ask, "Dad, have you ever been given a mission that anyone that gets involved dies?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You know, like an illegal black ops sort of?"_**

 ** _My dad looked at me like if something is wrong, and trust me he's always right on the money. "Is there something you want to tell me?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's a long story dad." I told him._**

 ** _He walk over to the bar took a clean glass and put some ice in to it. Then grab a bottle of whiskey and poured it in to the glass of ice and placed it next to my empty glass. "I have all night." He said when he refilled my glass._**

 _"_ _Ok." I said as I took a small sip from my glass. "But you will never going to believe this one. It kind of started last week…"_

 **Crystal's bar and grill**

 **May 3, 7:05 PM**

 **1 week earlier**

 **I was serving some food at a table when the phone started to ring.** ** _[Ring, Ring, Ring]_** **I was wondering, "Who can that be?"** ** _[Ring, Ring, Ring]_** **I grab my note pad and went to the Phone.** ** _[Ring, Ring, Ring]_** **I picked up the phone and answered, "Hello, Crystal's** **Bar and Grill, how may I …"**

 **"** **Hay Chris." said a voice, a voice I immediately knew.**

 **"** **Oh, hey Phoenix Wright, how are you, and Mia." I asked. Then another voice appeared.**

 **"** **That's Maya, Crystal." She complained.**

 **Then Phoenix got upset. "Maya, What are you doing?"**

 **"** **I'm ordering, hello."**

 **"** **Maya hang up the phone I told you I got it."**

 **"** **Ok."**

 **Trying not to laugh at the two, I decide to change the subject.**

 **"** **So, how were thing in the office." I asked.**

 **Phoenix answered. "Not bad, I'm working on a case to keep a woman, Morgan Fay in prison and…"**

 **Judging by his story, I knew what happens next. "You were working so hard that you forgot to eat something, right?"**

 **"** **Yeah, well sort of." He replied.**

 **Since he is a regular, I always know what he orders. "Let me guess, white rice with beans and pork ribs, deluxe cheeseburger with no onions, and chicken fingers kids meal right?"**

 **"** **Sorry not this time."**

 **"** **Oh, Pearly is not with you?" I asked.**

 **"** **No, she's out of town." He explained.**

 **"** **Oh, I see… so just the pork ribs and the cheeseburger, right?"**

 **Maya Surprised "Yup, you got it."**

 **Phoenix Yelled** **"** **Maya!"**

 **"** **And make shore you put lots of ketchup." She added.**

 **"** **No problem." I said.**

 **"** **Hay, Maya." Phoenix complained.**

 **"** **You know where we're at, right?" she asked.**

 **"** **Wright and Co. Law Offices, Right?" I answered.**

 **"** **You got it." Maya replied.**

 **"** **Maya…" Phoenix cried.**

 **I hate to hear Phoenix complain, so I made things easier for Phoenix. I popped up saying, "Don't worry, I won't charge extra. See yea guys in ten to twenty minutes, Ok."**

 **"** **Ok, see yea later, Bye"**

 **"** **Bye." Maya hanged up the phone leaving me with Phoenix. I noticed that he was quiet all of a sudden. So I tried asking.**

 **"** **Phoenix, are you ok?"**

 **Phoenix snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry, I dosed off a bit."**

 **To me, he sounded like something is bothering him. So I had to ask, "Is there something wrong? You sound a little upset."**

 **"** **Um, no it's nothing it just…" He released a heavy sigh. "…A bit tired."**

 **"** **Ok, see you in ten to twenty minutes, and Phoenix?"**

 **"** **Yes, what is it?" asked Phoenix.**

 **"** **Get some rest. Ok."**

 **"** **Oh, ok. Thanks."**

 **"** **Bye Phoenix."**

 **"** **Bye Chris."**

 **I hanged up the phone and turned off the phone's voice recorder. "Conversation recorded at 7:10 PM."**

 **I always keep a voice recorder in handy sometimes. But good thing I did record the conversation because what happened after, is still haunts me to this very day.**

 **May 3, 7:15 PM**

 **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

 **"** **What's taking her so long?" Maya** **Complained.**

 **"** **Maya, it been only five minutes already." Phoenix** **Explained. "Now help me organized for your aunt's case."**

 **"** **I know Nick, I'm just so hungry."**

 **"** **I know but if we don't organize these documents with the evidence we will have…"**

 **Phoenix was soon interrupted by some knocks on the front office door. With Maya's excitement she yelled, "That must be her." Then she ran to the front office.**

 **Phoenix thought to himself, "Strange, she here quick." That knowing I won't be there in the next five to fifteen minutes.**

 **Then the unexpected happened… When Maya opened the door, Morgan Fay was standing there, holding a gun. "Nike!" Maya screamed. Morgan shot Maya and she fell to the floor.**

 **The commotion alerted Phoenix, "That sounded like a gunshot." Then he realized it. "Maya" He yelled as ran to the front office.**

 **May 3**

 **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

 **Front desk**

 **When he got there he saw Maya on the floor covered in blood and Morgan standing over her with a gun in her hand. "Maya" He cried. He looked at Morgan and asked "Morgan Fey, why did you…"**

 **"** **I came to finish off what I started Mr. Wright," said Morgan coldly pulling up the gun at Phoenix, "and there is nothing you can do to stop me."**

 **Just before she pulled the trigger, a child's voice called out from the hallway. "Mommy"**

 **"** **Pearl?" cried Morgan as she turned to face the door.**

 **"** **Now's my chance" Phoenix thought. He ran towards Morgan and fought her until the gun was out of her hand then pinned down on her back.**

 **Pearl came close to the door and cried out "mommy?" when she looked inside Maya was lying on the floor covered in blood. "Mystic Maya" She screamed. Then she saw Phoenix pinning Morgan on the floor to keep her from getting the gun.**

 **With no time to hesitate Phoenix yelled out, "Pearls, go get help! You know where to go." As soon pearl ran out the door. Morgan loosened her legs and then kicked Phoenix between his legs. Phoenix fell over on the floor in pain.**

 **Morgan gets up and picked up the gun then points it at Phoenix. "This is the last time you get in my way" Yelled Morgan as she pulled the trigger. Looking at the bodies she started to smile as she started to walk out the door she whispered, "The main line is finished. Everything belongs to you now Pearl." Then she disappeared into the hallway not knowing Phoenix was still alive. Holding on to his wound Phoenix manage to crawl to a short shelf and sat him up, wondering if help will ever come.**

 **To be continued…**


End file.
